


orange juice and love songs

by moo_lan



Series: KenHina Week 2020 [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Neighbors, M/M, tanaka and nishinoya acting like the cupids they aren't
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:21:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24319516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moo_lan/pseuds/moo_lan
Summary: Kenma's apartment has very thin walls. This he knows because he can clearly hear the lyrics of the songs his new (cute) neighbour yells while in the shower. [Neighbour AU]KenHina Week, Day 5:Confetti/ Rules/ Concresce
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou (background), Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma, Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei (background)
Series: KenHina Week 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1750420
Comments: 12
Kudos: 139
Collections: Kenhina week 2020





	orange juice and love songs

**Author's Note:**

> neighbour AU again??? yes!!!

Kenma’s new neighbour was a Sailor Moon fan.

In fact, he seemed to be a fan of pretty much anything as long as he could belt out the lyrics while he was in the shower. Kenma supposed he was in the shower, since he knew well enough that all of the apartments in his complex had exactly the same layout.

Currently, the boy next door was in the middle of ‘Mr. Brightside’ and it wasn’t that his singing was _that_ bad- well, actually, it was. It was atrocious. There was a thin line between winging it and actually knowing what was going on, and the singer was well into improv territory. The line had been crossed long ago.

Not just crossed—jumped over, erased completely, until Kenma no longer had any idea if his singing was bad or he was just very confused.

A yell in the neighbour’s apartment told Kenma that it was the former. Honestly, Kenma felt relieved when the boy stopped singing. If he had to listen to another shrill and off tune ‘I never’, he’d seriously consider moving in with Kuroo.

An amused huff escaped Kenma’s lips as a startled yell sounded from next door, then a door slammed and angry stomping was heard down the hallway until it faded out, the person having finally reached the stairs.

Chiming made Kenma turn his attention from blankly staring at the still-blank Literature assignment- damn Bernard MacLaverty and everything he’d ever written, he’d been crying for twenty minutes straight now- to his phone.

Kuroo had messaged him, asking him to come pick up some supplies for Bokuto’s ~~not-that-~~ surprise party. Luckily, Kenma was only in charge of the confetti. Should be easy enough, he mused as he grabbed his keys and exited the apartment.

The store was empty except for the bored-looking clerk, who was smoking quietly in the corner, and a bright-haired young man who was hesitating in the party supplies section.

 _You don’t have to talk to him,_ Kenma told himself as he walked to the shelves hosting the confetti.

Oh, but how wrong he was.

There was only one confetti tube left, and the boy was holding it.

 _Well,_ **_damn_**. 

Bokuto would have to do without, decided the blond as he turned on his heel and started walking away.

“Didja need this?” inquired a voice behind him and Kenma froze in his tracks. Was he talking to him?

“Uh,” he stammered and turned. The ginger was looking at him inquisitively. _Say no and leave. Say no._ “Um, yeah.”

_Damn it._

“Bu- but it’s OK!” he stammered out, tripping over his tongue and mentally cursing himself. “I guess my friend will just have to do without.”

“Friend? You need them for a party?” The stranger seemed honestly curious. All of these questions were starting to freak Kenma out. The blond nodded. “Oh, then you can have them, I guess.”

“No, no, it’s OK!” replied Kenma, waving his hands in rejection. _Oh my God, just take them and leave. Or don’t take them. Just_ **_leave_**.

A ring sounded and the boy took his phone out of his pocket, shooting Kenma an apologetic glance.

“Yeah, Bokuto-san?”

_Bokuto?_

“I thought you weren’t supposed to know,” laughed the boy, bubbly and bright. Though why he had noticed that, Kenma couldn’t tell. “OK, OK, _bye_. See ya at the party- argh, no I mean, _see ya_. Like in general. Yeah. _Bye._ ” Laughing, he hung up.

“You’re going to Bokuto’s birthday party?” blurted Kenma although, honestly, he _really_ hadn’t meant to say anything. Really.

“Huh? Ya know Bokuto-san?”

“He’s my best friend’s-” he cringed “- _bro_.”

For a few seconds, the boy said nothing as a reply, only muttering to himself as he counted on his fingers. Then, his eyes widened and he stared at Kenma.

“ _Y_ _ou’re_ Kenma?”

“Er,” he hesitated. The boy was staring at him weirdly. “Uh, yeah?”

 _Ah_ \- he hadn’t meant it to come out as a question.

The boy hadn’t seemed to notice though. His eyes were wide and bright and, maybe it was just the light, but they were kind of pretty.

“Uwooh!” exclaimed the other, loud enough for the store clerk to jolt in his seat and send them a glare. The boy bowed apologetically, sheepishly smiling. “I’ve wanted to meet you for like, _forever_.”

“Um.”

“Oh, right!” The boy shifted his weight a bit forward, extending his hand- probably for Kenma to shake- but the blond was so out of his element that he was second-guessing everything around him. Social interaction? Never again. 

“I’m Shouyou.” He grabbed Kenma’s hand and shook it, since Kozume hadn’t given any sign of intending to take hold of it. “Shouyou Hinata!”

“Nice to meet you, Shouyou,” smiled Kenma. Maybe socializing wasn't _that_ bad.

  
  
  
  
  


Everything Kenma had ever asserted or thought about social interactions not being that bad, he resolutely withdrew. There was nothing enjoyable about being shoved in a crowded room and seeing Bokuto moon over Akaashi. Or Hinata trying a drink brewed by the proud-looking Nishinoya and Tanaka and then instantly blacking out _although it hadn’t even contained any alcohol_. 

Currently, he was propped up against Kenma, sleeping soundly while the blond played games on his phone. This was the only highlight of his evening. Playing video games, not the cutely-sleeping Shouyou leaning against him. Although the latter wasn’t _that_ bad, either.

“Dude!” shouted Nishinoya at Tanaka, although they were literally two meters apart.

“Dude!” Tanaka yelled back. He was swaying slightly. Both of them were, although they weren’t drunk- at least, Kenma thought so, since they hadn’t had any alcohol either. Just some orange juice, which they were usually deprived of on grounds of their endless energy.

“So,” slurred Nishinoya, suddenly needing to lean on his friend for support. “Y’know that kid Shouyou came with? The blond one?”

“Kid? He’s our ag- Yeah, I know him.”

“I think Shouyou has a crush on him,” whispered Nishinoya, not quietly enough to prevent Kenma from hearing.

Tanaka giggled. _Giggled_. What the hell was in that orange juice?

“Really?” Tanaka stole a glance at them, not even noticing Kenma, who was staring straight at the two, not bothering to be subtle. “Think that’s why he tried our new and improved ‘Rolling Thunder’?”

“Nah, that’s just normal Shouyou. He’s always like that, our beloved kouhai,” Nishinoya dismissed it with a wave, throwing a fond glance the ginger’s way. “I mean,” and he leaned forward conspiratorially, making a great show of it and motioning for Tanaka to come closer; he didn’t lower his voice though. “Falling asleep like that? Right next to his, ahem, _friend_?”

“Uwooh!” Tanaka sounded suspiciously similar to Shouyou. “We should- we should…” he trailed off, all of a sudden lost in thought.

“We should set them up!” announced Nishinoya, once more starting to buzz with energy.

“Yeah!” exclaimed Tanaka, the two fist-bumping and guffawing, proud of themselves.

Kenma snorted, glancing at Shouyou, whose head had fallen from the couch’s pillows and on his shoulder. He was snoring slightly, and his hair slightly smelled like tangerines. Kenma’s heart squeezed, and he was definitely confused by feeling these things for someone he’d just met that day.

Somewhere behind him, Kuroo snickered and Kenma hastily shifted his attention to his phone’s screen- well aware that it was too late and the menace had noticed.

  
  
  
  
  


“ _Oh my God_ ,” Kuroo stated as soon as he entered Kenma’s apartment, not even bothering with a greeting before dramatically throwing himself onto the couch- and over Kenma, who lost his game before he could save it.

“You b- you drama queen,” muttered Kenma, shoving Kuroo’s head from his lap. “Get your stinky hair out of my face.”

A couple more pushes accomplished what Kenma had been striving for: Kuroo fell face-first on the ground, with a _thump_ that made the blond smile. The dark-haired boy did not move from his spot on the ground, starting to speak without turning his head- it came out muffled, but Kenma could get the gist of it:

_I (once more) have a crush on a client, but he’s so very cute and thinks that I’m a loser._

Well, at least that was what Kenma assumed Kuroo had said. Usually it was something along these lines- why should this time be any different?

Groaning, Kuroo turned on his back, staring at the ceiling.

“He’s so cute,” he whined, grating against Kenma’s fragile nerves. Losing his game right before defeating the boss might’ve had something to do with his surge in snappiness levels.

“Then just ask him out,” muttered Kenma, kicking at Kuroo until he moved from his position before his feet so he could stand up without tripping over the stinky bastard. 

Well, not stinky and not bastard, but Kenma’d be damned if he ever admitted to being fond of his best friend. That dude was smug enough as it was. Stepping over him, the blond made his way to the kitchen and poured himself some _very_ black tea. One can never have too much caffeine. Though a quick glance at Tanaka and Nishinoya after _orange juice_ could prove him otherwise.

“I did, he said no.” Kuroo was still whining.

“Is he still coming to your bar?”

Kuroo nodded, confused as to where Kenma was going with this.

“Then don’t give up yet. Maybe he likes you and he’s just waiting to see if you stay interested- maybe it’s a test.”

At the sound of _test_ , Kuroo promptly brightened up. Unwilling to listen to his gushing, Kenma decided to take control of the conversation.

“Do I know him?” he asked, stirring his tea and taking a sip.

“Yeah, you met him at Bokuto’s birthday. Tsuki- er, Tsukishima, the blond one.”

Kenma choked and spit his tea.

After a few moments filled only with the sounds of his coughing and Kuroo’s pats against his back, the blond finally recovered his breath.

“Tsukishima?” he croaked. “Are you a _masochist_?”

“Uh,” hesitated Kuroo, unsure how to react. However, he didn’t have to, since a knock sounded and Kenma had to stand up and go to answer it. Well, he didn’t _have_ to, per se, but this conversation was way too tiring for him.

"Hello?” greeted Kozume. In the hallway stood a certain ginger. “Shouyou? What are you doing here?”

“Ken- _Kenma_ ? _You’re my neighbour?_ ” Initially pleasantly surprised, all of a sudden he was aghast. He blanched and took a step back. “Oh shit, _oh shit_. You’re the one who I, um, whom I’ve been bothering with my singing?”

“Uh.”

“Oh, well, uh. Sorry?” he sheepishly smiled and Kenma instantly forgave him. “I brought cookies as an apology.” There was a sudden sound from next door and Shouyou retraced his words. “I mean, Kageyama came up with the idea. Though, uh, he said that I’m the one who needs to do it since I’m the one who-” he glanced back at his apartment. “Do I really need to say that? Oh my God, there’s no need to glare like that, Kageyama! I’ll do it, I’ll do it!”

A sigh.

“I should be the one who does it ‘cause I’m “the one who poisons everybody's eardrums with my incessant screeching”. Anything else, Kageyama? No, don’t glare, don’t glare! I’ll do it; stay there, I said _I’ll do it_!”

Another sigh, and he looked away then back at Kenma.

“Uh, and would you maybe like to-” A pause and he seemed to be in pain. A mutter from next door made him blanch before he continued speaking, his voice significantly lowered. “Would you like to go out with me?”

It was barely a whisper and Kenma was grateful for it, because he could feel Kuroo behind him, craning his neck to see what was taking him so long.

“Yeah,” he whispered back, earning a gleeful smile from the other.

“Really?”

“Mhm,” Kenma nodded.

“That’s awesome!” exclaimed Shouyou, still whispering. It didn’t really suit him, this lowered volume. “See ya later then, Kenma!” And he was back into his apartment before Kenma could reply.

  
  
  
  
  


That night, Shouyou sang the Frozen soundtrack.

It wasn’t that annoying anymore, since Kenma knew that it was Shouyou who was doing it, and everything Shouyou did was cute.

Halfway through Love Is An Open Door, Kenma came to the abrupt realization that he’d been humming along to Shouyou’s singing for some time. Before he could stop himself, he started singing quietly, aware that the thin walls would allow his neighbour to hear him.

And he wasn’t disappointed. A sudden smash and a stifled curse notified him of the other having heard him. The song resumed full-force once more and Kenma joined in, ignoring the nagging thought that _this may be- no, it really was very weird_.

This was what Kenma’s life had come to: singing love songs with his neighbour through the walls and probably bothering everyone on their floor.

And Kenma would be lying if he said he wasn’t happy with it.

**Author's Note:**

> yes, i am fully planning to write a kurotsuki sequel to this :p


End file.
